Implantable neuromodulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of spinal modulation has begun to expand to additional applications, such as angina pectoris and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory Parkinson's Disease, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas, such as essential tremor and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neuromodulation systems typically includes one or more electrode carrying modulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neuromodulation device implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the modulation lead(s) or indirectly to the modulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neuromodulation device to the electrode(s) to activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of modulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. In particular, electrical energy conveyed between at least one cathodic electrode and at least one anodic electrode creates an electrical field, which when strong enough, depolarizes (or “stimulates”) the neurons beyond a threshold level, thereby inducing the firing of action potentials (APs) that propagate along the neural fibers. A typical modulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are sourcing (anodes) or returning (cathodes) the modulating current at any given time, as well as the amplitude, duration, and rate of the stimulation pulses.
The neuromodulation system may further comprise a handheld patient programmer to remotely instruct the neuromodulation device to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected modulation parameters. The handheld programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
Of course, neuromodulation devices are active devices requiring energy for operation, and thus, the neuromodulation system may oftentimes include an external charger to recharge a neuromodulation device, so that a surgical procedure to replace a power depleted neuromodulation device can be avoided. To wirelessly convey energy between the external charger and the implanted neuromodulation device, the charger typically includes an alternating current (AC) charging coil that supplies energy to a similar charging coil located in or on the neuromodulation device. The energy received by the charging coil located on the neuromodulation device can then be used to directly power the electronic componentry contained within the neuromodulation device, or can be stored in a rechargeable battery within the neuromodulation device, which can then be used to power the electronic componentry on-demand.
Typically, the therapeutic effect for any given neuromodulation application may be optimized by adjusting the modulation parameters. Often, these therapeutic effects are correlated to the diameter of the nerve fibers that innervate the volume of tissue to be modulated. For example, in SCS, activation (i.e., recruitment) of large diameter sensory fibers is believed to reduce/block transmission of smaller diameter pain fibers via interneuronal interaction in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Activation of large sensory fibers also typically creates a sensation known as paresthesia that can be characterized as an alternative sensation that replaces the pain signals sensed by the patient.
Although alternative or artifactual sensations are usually tolerated relative to the sensation of pain, patients sometimes report these sensations to be uncomfortable, and therefore, they can be considered an adverse side-effect to neuromodulation therapy in some cases. It has been shown that high-frequency pulsed electrical energy can be effective in providing neuromodulation therapy for chronic pain without causing paresthesia. In contrast to conventional neuromodulation therapies, which employ low- to mid-frequencies to provide a one-to-one correspondence between the generation of an AP and each electrical pulse, high frequency modulation (e.g., 1 KHz-50 KHz) can be employed to block naturally occurring APs within neural fibers or otherwise disrupt the APs within the neural fibers. Although high-frequency modulation therapies have shown good efficacy in early studies, one notable drawback is the relatively high energy requirement to achieve high-frequency modulation in contrast to low- to mid-frequency modulation. In particular, the amount of energy required to generate an electrical waveform is proportional to the frequency of the electrical waveform. Thus, neuromodulation devices that generate relatively low frequency modulation energy typically need to be recharged only once every 1-2 weeks, whereas neuromodulation devices that generate relatively high frequency modulation energy may require a daily or more frequent recharge.
There, thus, remains a need to decrease the energy requirements for high-frequency neuromodulation therapy.